


Reincarnation of the Demon Goddess

by SoonhoonLoverForever



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoonhoonLoverForever/pseuds/SoonhoonLoverForever
Summary: "CAMPUS QUEEN ELIZE vPEREZ, FOUND DEAD ON HER OWN CONDO"Many speculators and imbestigators concluded that it's indeed suicide when they found her hanging, and no signs of force or foulplay was foundHer family and friends are mourning and crying for herElize is said to be competing for an international pageant, and seems very excited about it.According to our source Elize came from a rich and influencial family so they are so shocked when the suicide news brokeDid she really commit suicide?What might be the real reason behind this?Im Pamela Gonzales, reportingI smiled triumphantly when i saw that news, Serves her rightI turned off the tv and go to sleep





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thanks for reading this one.  
> My first full book  
> Hope you like it!

"Isang buhay na naman ang naialay, Nalalapit na ang takdang panahon- isang lalaking nakasuot ng itim na nababalutan ng itim na Kapa

"Nalalapit na ang kanyang muling pagkabuhay,

"Lumapit ka hinirang,- I walked toward him and in a blink of an eye, I changed

 

Isang imahe ng babaeng masaya habang buhat ang isang sanggol and aking nakita

 

I saw an angelic beauty standing in front of that huge mirror

An angel indeed

 

"SA PAGSAPIT NG UNANG DILIM, PALAHAW AY AALINGAWNGAW, DALAWANG BUHAY AY MAGWAWAKAS KATAPUSAN AY NATAKDA"

 

"Bella

 

"Bella

 

"Bella

 

" IHSABELLA MONTEZ!!!!!- nagising ako ng marinig ko yun, at isang kunot noong Babae habang nkapameywang ang aking nakita 

 

"bakit carmela?- ako habang pupungas pungas pa 

 

"Aba anung bakit? tanghali na o, may pasok pa tayo bumangon ka na dyan, tska bakit sa library ka natulog?- carmela

 

Natigilan ako at hindi maiwasang kumunot ang noo sa sinabi nya 

 

"ako? 

 

"natulog sa library?

 

"bakit?- sunod sunod na tanong ko 

 

"Aba anong malay ko kaya nga tinatanong kita ii, aiisssh forget it, maligo kana, mg hahain lang ako- she said at lumabas na 

I look at my surronding, Im still on my bed, siguro binuhat ako dito ni carmela I cant help but wonder, hindi ito ang unang beses na sinabi ni carmela sa skin ang tungkol dito 

Ang nakakapagtaka lang kasi 

 

I NEVER BEEN IN THAT LIBRARY  
***


	2. Chapter 2

II shrugged my shoulder, maybe i experienced that so called sleep walking 

I do my thing at sabay na kming pumasok ni carmela  
by the way im Ishabella Montez,21 years old and 3rd year taking up business manangement, hindi ko classmate si carmela kasi tourism sya 

 

SCHOOL 

 

"Look whose here girls an ugly duckling tss

 

"Yeah right ang agang panira ng araw

 

SPLASH! 

 

"Ooops, mukha mo pala yan akala ko basahan ii, tss.. let's go girls 

 

Pinahid ko ang luha ko habang pinupunasan ang nanlalagkit kong katawan  
Araw araw ganito ang nararanasan ko, o mas tamang sabihin na ganito ang nararanasan ng mga nerd na kagaya ko

" Good Morning class, you all know abou what happen to Ms. Elize Perez, so we need a replcement for the pageant- Our prof said

I cant help but be sad about what happen to her, she's the campus Queen, i admit she's a bully pero sobra naman ang kamatayan for her

" I nominate ,Glaiza Ferrer, she's the best replacement for Elize- One of my classmate said na ang tinutukoy ay ang isa sa mean girls na ng bully sa akin

" I object, she doesnt deserve it, she's a bully, nakita ko kung paano nila binuhusan ng juice si Bella kaya na late sya, and last time i saw them pushing her sa pool- My eyes widened when i hear what she says 

"What the heck Trixie, I dont know what yout talking about- Galit na sigaw ni Glaiza

" Is it true Ms.Ferrer?- prof

 

" B-but - 

 

"ENOUGH! i will never tolerate that kind of behavior, your out of the list, Im so dissapointed of you- The prof said and walk out 

I feel goosebumbs when Glaiza glared at me and mouthed 

"YOUR DEAD  
****

Im the last person to leave the room kasi kailangan ko pa mglinis lalabas na sana ko ng askjgfhdk- 

Manhid ang buong katawan ko ng magising ako 

 

"Gising na pala ang panget

 

" G-glaiza- nanginig ako sa takot ng makita ko sya at makitang NAKATALI AKO sa isang madilim na lugar

 

"Ikaw ang may kasalanan kung bakit hindi ako napili sa pagent, ikaw, na panget ka bakit ba nabuhay kapa aa, dapat sa mga katulad mong peste pinapatay- nanlilisik na sabi nya sa akin 

 

"W-wala akong kasalanan Glaiza----

 

PAK!

 

PAK!

 

ramdam ko ang pamamanhid ng mukha ko ng sampalin nya ko ng 2 beses

 

" I'll kill you, tutal hindi ka naman kawalan sa mundong to, nakangising sabi niya sa akin

 

My heart literally stop when i saw what she's holding 

 

A KNIFE

 

" G-Glaiza please wag mong gawin to- tumulo ang luha ko sa takot, i saw it in her eyes, she wants to kill me 

 

"ARRGGGHHHH- i shouted because of pain when she sliced my face, and blood came rushing from it 

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PANGET KA NA WALA KA NG MAS IPAPANGIT PERO HAYAAN MONG LAGYAN KO YAN NG DESIGN

 

" ARRGGHHH- T-tama n-na- pagmamakaawa ko ng hiwain nya ulit ang kaliwang pisngi ko

" Awa????!! Hindi yun bagay sa mga katulad mo ang dapat sayo MAMATAY- she shouted sabay taas ng kutsilyo 

"TULONG!!!!!!!! i shout my heart out and becaue of too much pain and fear that was the last word i say before everything went black   
****  
shrugged my shoulder, maybe i experienced that so called sleep walking 

I do my thing at sabay na kming pumasok ni carmela  
by the way im Ishabella Montez,21 years old and 3rd year taking up business manangement, hindi ko classmate si carmela kasi tourism sya 

 

SCHOOL 

 

"Look whose here girls an ugly duckling tss

 

"Yeah right ang agang panira ng araw

 

SPLASH! 

 

"Ooops, mukha mo pala yan akala ko basahan ii, tss.. let's go girls 

 

Pinahid ko ang luha ko habang pinupunasan ang nanlalagkit kong katawan  
Araw araw ganito ang nararanasan ko, o mas tamang sabihin na ganito ang nararanasan ng mga nerd na kagaya ko

" Good Morning class, you all know abou what happen to Ms. Elize Perez, so we need a replcement for the pageant- Our prof said

I cant help but be sad about what happen to her, she's the campus Queen, i admit she's a bully pero sobra naman ang kamatayan for her

" I nominate ,Glaiza Ferrer, she's the best replacement for Elize- One of my classmate said na ang tinutukoy ay ang isa sa mean girls na ng bully sa akin

" I object, she doesnt deserve it, she's a bully, nakita ko kung paano nila binuhusan ng juice si Bella kaya na late sya, and last time i saw them pushing her sa pool- My eyes widened when i hear what she says 

"What the heck Trixie, I dont know what yout talking about- Galit na sigaw ni Glaiza

" Is it true Ms.Ferrer?- prof

 

" B-but - 

 

"ENOUGH! i will never tolerate that kind of behavior, your out of the list, Im so dissapointed of you- The prof said and walk out 

I feel goosebumbs when Glaiza glared at me and mouthed 

"YOUR DEAD  
****

Im the last person to leave the room kasi kailangan ko pa mglinis lalabas na sana ko ng askjgfhdk- 

Manhid ang buong katawan ko ng magising ako 

 

"Gising na pala ang panget

 

" G-glaiza- nanginig ako sa takot ng makita ko sya at makitang NAKATALI AKO sa isang madilim na lugar

 

"Ikaw ang may kasalanan kung bakit hindi ako napili sa pagent, ikaw, na panget ka bakit ba nabuhay kapa aa, dapat sa mga katulad mong peste pinapatay- nanlilisik na sabi nya sa akin 

 

"W-wala akong kasalanan Glaiza----

 

PAK!

 

PAK!

 

ramdam ko ang pamamanhid ng mukha ko ng sampalin nya ko ng 2 beses

 

" I'll kill you, tutal hindi ka naman kawalan sa mundong to, nakangising sabi niya sa akin

 

My heart literally stop when i saw what she's holding 

 

A KNIFE

 

" G-Glaiza please wag mong gawin to- tumulo ang luha ko sa takot, i saw it in her eyes, she wants to kill me 

 

"ARRGGGHHHH- i shouted because of pain when she sliced my face, and blood came rushing from it 

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PANGET KA NA WALA KA NG MAS IPAPANGIT PERO HAYAAN MONG LAGYAN KO YAN NG DESIGN

 

" ARRGGHHH- T-tama n-na- pagmamakaawa ko ng hiwain nya ulit ang kaliwang pisngi ko

" Awa????!! Hindi yun bagay sa mga katulad mo ang dapat sayo MAMATAY- she shouted sabay taas ng kutsilyo 

"TULONG!!!!!!!! i shout my heart out and becaue of too much pain and fear that was the last word i say before everything went black   
****

**Author's Note:**

> 1st part is done  
> Thanks again for reading and please wait for the next part!


End file.
